


Ugly Cry

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Soft Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Sometimes we need to just cry.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Ugly Cry

“You look ugly when you cry like that.” Jason smiled softly as he looked at the mess of blanket stuffed into the corner of the living room. Tim bundled up within. Tears streaming down his cheeks. A little snot by his nose that Tim quickly wiped onto the blanket before snuffling the rest back. “Ew, that’s gross. Here.” Jason grabbed the tissue box from the kitchen counter and threw them at Tim’s head. 

Tim whimpered softly as they hit his head and bounced onto the pile of blankets. “You’re so mean to me,” Tim whined as his eyes shut tightly, his head felling back to thud against the wall. Jason put his hands on his hip, sighing deeply. 

“You ate today my princess?” Jason kept his soft smile. Tim refused to answer, instead, he tucked his head under the blankets. Hiding away. “Well judging by the fact I can’t see any dirty dishes, I take that as a no. Unless you’ve left them somewhere other than the sink...” Jason Glared a little knowing full well Tim would never grow out of his habits. “Or have you just snacked all day?” Jason walked to the cupboard he knew Tim hid his snack stash. “Tim seriously? Nothing. Have you eaten nothing today?” Jason scoffed as he shut the door and walked into the crockpot. Tim only responded with whines and useless babbler. “After I left this delicious curry here for you. Slow-cooked to perfection.” Jason spoke loud in a dramatic tone. Knowing it would bug Tim. 

Jason continued his rant as he served up two bowls of curry. Masterfully balancing them on one arm as he made his way back to the blankets keeping Tim hidden. “Come on.” Jason poked at the pile with his foot. Jabbing a bit harder when he felt his foot connect with something solid. 

“Nooo.” The blankets shifted, somehow becoming smaller as Tim curled up more. 

“No yourself.” Jason hooked his foot under the end of the blanket and kicked it up. Exposing Tim’s head. 

Tim groaned as the light stung his eyes. He grabbed for the blanket but was stopped as Jason set his foot down. “Jason! Leave me alone.” Tim grumbled struggling to free the blanket. 

“Settle down.” Jason swiftly turned. Slipping down the wall until his ass hit the ground and he was sitting beside Tim. Jason smirked as he held a bowl up to Tim’s glaring face. “It’s the one you love.” Jason wiggled the bowl. Ignoring the deathly glare Tim was throwing at him. One he definitely picked up from Bruce. “Is this because I called you ugly? Because you do ugly cry. But if you didn’t you wouldn’t be my Timmy.”

Tim kept his glare aimed at Jason while he snatched the bowl from his hand. “Just shut up.” Tim huffed. 

Jason sighed softly as he gently wiped the tears from Tim’s eyes. “You want to talk about it?” 

“No.” Tim looked down at the bowl. “Just stay with me. Please.” Tim whispered almost silently. Jason smiled, he pulled the blankets over his legs and put his arm around Tim. Tim sniffled as he lent into Jason’s warmth. His head resting on Jason’s shoulder. 

“Just a bad day huh?” Jason kissed Tim’s forehead before he started to eat. 

“Bad week.” Tim sniffled as he stirred his food. 

“Hey, you can’t say that. Not when I’m here.” Jason poked Tim’s side, earning a wiggle from Tim. 

“You know what I mean,” Tim said finally taking a spoonful of food.

“I do and it’s perfectly fine. But if things were building could you not tell me so I don’t come home to you like this? Tim your not alone anymore, your problems aren’t burdens. You need to talk just talk ok? Please baby.” Jason spoke softly and watched Tim. 

“I know that. I’m sorry.” Tim sighed. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just try next time ok? Just say you want to talk.” Jason brushed Tim’s hair behind his ear. Admiring how blue Tim’s eyes were even through the still welled tears. “Or just cry. We can cry.”

“But I ugly cry,” Tim said with a hint of a smile. 

“Then we ugly cry together.” Jason chuckled ducking his head lower to look at Tim’s face. 

“You don’t cry unless we’re were watching sad movies.” Tim’s smile started to break through. 

“So?” Jason smiled wide. “Next time you want to cry, I’ll put on a sad movie and we can ugly cry together.” 

“If we are watching a movie we need popcorn.” Tim pointed out. 

“We’ll ugly cry while eating popcorn! Perfect.” Jason declared

Tim laughed and rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Jason.”

“Don’t thank me.” Jason kissed Tim’s head and rested his cheek against Tim’s. “Trust me with your feelings. You’re not alone. I love you.”


End file.
